Shaving cans are large and bulky, especially when traveling. One alternative is to use a tube containing shaving cream or travel size shaving cans. However, these containers leak and are unheated, resulting in a less satisfactory shave.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a shaving brush that is manageable in size, easy to use and may be heated.